Everyday
by senpaicloudy
Summary: Kuroo is back from his first year of college, Kenma stays over for the night knowing Kuroo is going to go off again to summer volleyball camp soon. They make the best of the time they have. ONESHOT PORN WITH MINIMUM PLOT


It was early, the sun barely shone through the yellow sheer curtains of Kuroo's childhood room. He just got back last night for the summer break from college. Kenma laid next to his best friend, feeling behind as he still had the last year of high school to finished up. Even during the break, he knew Kuroo would have to leave soon for volleyball camp again.

The bed was a comfortable twin, he slept on it many times before; staying over throughout high school. Somehow it felt different this time, they both have grown taller than those days. Especially Kuroo as he pressed the boy back up to the wall with his chest. He had always given him that side of the bed, it was since they were little, it made Kenma feel more at ease.

The sun finally peaked its way through and hit him straight in his golden eyes, that was one of the dangers of sleeping on that side. He rolled over towards the taller boy to hide his face. Kuroo's collarbone was the perfect rest for his forehead, feeling the warmth of his body waft to his side of the bed. The mornings still weren't warming up like the days, he felt a shiver creep up his back. The blonde was the only one of the two that wore a shirt to bed. He didn't understand how Kuroo kept so warm. He stole the comforter from his friend, pulling it up to his shoulders.

Shifting slowly from the change of temperature, Kuroo curled into his best friend more. His arm pulled sloppy over the smaller boy's waist, leg slipping in between his thighs. "Ah.. Tetsurou…" Kenma mumbled at him, eye's shutting by the feel of his sensitive thighs being rubbed against. Kuroo didn't hear him and kept pining him against the wall farther, longer leg hit the wall making impossible to escape. Kenma's brows furrowed by his position, "Tetsurou…" He whined softly, his clammy hands grabbed at the boy's bare back.

"Shush… Kitten." Kuroo finally responded, leaning his face into the younger one's neck. The blonde felt wet kisses inch up from the edge of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kenma hissed back, heat boiled up from his stomach and filled up to his face. Kuroo nibbled softly up his ear lobe and bit down where he knew Kenma wanted a piercing. The blonde yelped letting himself feel the pleasure before his confusion returned, "Tetsurou!"

"I said, shush kitten. You're going to wake up my parents." Kuroo whispered against the shell of his ear, nuzzling his face into it.

Kenma's face felt hot and his head fuzzy as he met eyes with his best friend, "Tetsurou." He tried to say sternly but overwhelming feelings for him washed over. He'd kept those inside for so long, and now he was offering all this pleasure to him.

"I wanted to confess to you properly." He said softly, staring down his best friend's eyes, "I can't lay here any longer without showing you how I've felt for so many years." Kuroo growled lowly, rolling on top of the blonde, his knee still trapping him underneath, "Tell me you've felt it too?"

Squirming from underneath him, finally his feelings will be reveled to his best friend, and reciprocated even. "I've felt it too." He stammered, hands slipping up the other one's back caressing every muscle.

Kuroo let out a huge sigh of relief as he lowered his head down into Kenma's neck, "I was so worried!" he nuzzled his face in, "I want to touch you, is that alright?"

The blonde nodded, then realizing he couldn't see, confirmed vocally. But he was suddenly apprehensive, wondering what Kuroo was capable of. Neither of them dated throughout high school, and for college, he wasn't sure what Kuroo had been doing there. He assumed if he did date anyone he would tell him. Though, maybe not if Kuroo had liked him during that time.

A knee pressed against Kenma's growing hard on, rubbing in a gentle, slow pace. In the meantime Kuroo had pushed the blonde's bothersome shirt up to his shoulders, exposing two pink nubs. He leaned down and softly flicked one with his wet tongue. Kenma didn't know such indulgence until then, usually while touching himself it was meaningless and over quickly, With Kuroo though, it was slow and every brush of the other one's hand against his skin burned hot. Nails marked into the brunette's smooth back enticing him to groan. He moved up the boy and bit his lip in retaliation making his blood pulse there. He continued to move his mouth against his, knowingly stolen the blonde's first kiss.

Hands ran through dark hair, he wasn't sure what he was doing was right. He had no strategy to work with, but Kuroo seemed to be enjoying it as well. His tongue ran across the other one's bottom lip, tasting him.

Kuroo's hands fell to their lower half and yanked off his best friend's shorts and boxer briefs. Though he fumbled as they got caught on his own trapping knee. Then again finding the same problem freeing himself of clothes. Skin exposed other than Kenma's shirt keeping his shoulders warm, Kuroo had a deep blush creep on his face. He thought of this process many times before, but not to this moment; he was allowed to take his best friend's dick in his hand for real.

Kenma bit his lip preparing himself for what was coming next, Kuroo was hesitating and breathing heavily. The boy whined softly, aching for attention, "Tetsurou…" He levered himself up to contact his lips but it the sensation of their cocks brushing up against each other was too much. He moaned into the other one's mouth only deepening the kiss.

Kuroo slammed his kitten back down to the mattress, rolling his hips into him demandingly. Kenma let out mews between getting caught by more kisses to keep quiet. He carefully slid his hand down to pump Kuroo's dick against his own. Larger fingers took over, desperate to please the blonde. Kenma tangled his hands in dark hair and pushing his hot tongue past his lips to suck on. His best friend only complied and quickened the pace of his hands.

Kenma's nails dug deep in his back causing noisy moans from the taller boy, "Kitten… I'm going to…" His breath hitched, unable to control himself any longer. He coated Kenma's stomach in hot cum, the blonde whimpered feeling it puddle down his side. He let himself go and focused on his kitten, teasing the slit at the tip with his thumb. Another wave of pleasure hit him with a fresh round of repressed moans. Saliva spilled down his chin as his body jolted with pleasure, his cum mixing with his friend's. Kuroo smirked, finally the sight he had always wanted to see. Kenma was dazed with bliss, his hands fallen to his sides weakly. Vulnerable, he never gets to see Kenma this way. Kuroo laid down next to him, maneuvering him into a cuddle.

Kenma's mouth was dry and panting still, the brunette's arm was cradling his neck. His eyes drooped as the exhaustion hit, "Don't leave." He whispered softly, regret washing over him immediately.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kuroo chuckled, not quite getting where that was coming from.

"You're going back to school for camp, and college." Kenma hid his face in the boy's chest, he could hear his heart begin rapid.

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, he did have to leave, "Camp is only a two weeks of the summer, I'll be back here after. And we're going to the same college this year, I'll see you everyday again." He kissed the blonde's forehead, letting him peak out to see his serious face.

"Everyday?" Kenma mumbled, truly falling sleep then.

"Everyday."


End file.
